


Молчание

by XiahsEyes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Experimentation, M/M, Mates, POV Alternating, Piddle, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/pseuds/XiahsEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молчание порой может сказать больше, чем беседа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Юным ЮСушкам.
> 
> Конец 2006 года. Япония.
> 
> Работа написана от двух героев сразу.  
> Реплики героев (отделены абзацами), как будто перекликаются, дополняя друг друга, образуя полноценный текст.

Ангел ты, из любви и света! —  
Шепчешь мне, обнимая взглядом, —  
Богом послан ты, наверно.  
Чтоб хранить меня и быть рядом.

 

Чтоб вести меня по дороге, озаряя ее звездою,  
Ярко вспыхивая, как искра,  
Путь указывая рукою.  
Я отвечу: любовь земная, необъятная, как пучина,  
Души связывает людские.  
Если ангел - я, ты — причина*.

 

 

Наши пальцы почти соприкасаются.  
Я чувствую их тепло.

Мы смотрим в камеру, делая вид, что так надо.  
Это банальный фансервис.

Однотипные, бессмысленные разговоры на телевидении никогда не интересовали нас.

Да, гораздо интересней вести безмолвные беседы друг с другом: взглядом, кивком головы, улыбкой, прикосновением.

Дело не в имидже группы – плевать, что думают продюсеры.  
Я просто хочу прикоснуться к тебе, подколоть, развеселить – разбавить твою усталость и сонливость.  
Если это понравится публике – замечательно.

Даже, если все летит к чертям, - аврал с концертом, или постоянные ошибки в интервью – хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной.  
Я помогу тебе. Поддержу. Скрою шуткой ошибку и неловкость.

Я знаю. Ты всегда на моей стороне, хоть и не показываешь этого. Потом, в общежитии, мы вместе с ребятами обговорим проблему, и решим, как такого больше не допустить.  
Но после этого, наедине, лишь ты будешь меня успокаивать в нежных объятьях, вселяя уверенность в успех.

Но наша любовь все еще такая неловкая!  
Хоть ты мне нравишься, я говорю обратное, я продолжаю болтать глупости.  
Слишком много ответственности. Мы лишь подростки, но уже давно не дети.

У нас "взрослые" обязательства. Как это произошло? Как скинуть эту ношу? Ответственность - это ужасно!  
Если бы мы могли любить, как в первый раз - словно завтра не наступит.

Словно во всем мире мы только вдвоем?  
Да, просто два обычных человека, встретившиеся в обычной ситуации.

Ты тот человек, по которому я скучаю, пусть прошел только день. Человек, от которого не могу отвести взгляд.

Ты тот, который смеется над моими глупыми шутками.  
Тебе я могу доверить самый свой большой секрет, и даже жизнь.

Почему это произошло? Почему мы влюбились? Почему так страшно и больно?  
К чему эти сомнения и трудности?

Почему ты всегда задаешь столько вопросов?!  
Так случилось. Вот и все.  
Лучше я буду с тобой, даже если больно, опасно, непонятно, неправильно. Даже если боль невыносима, и тревожнее этого ничего быть не может, я лучше буду с тобой.

 

Мы застряли где-то посередине между друзьями и любовниками.  
Мы не можем быть вместе – мы на виду.  
Но и расстаться не можем – мы всегда вместе.

Я не способен сделать шаг вперед, или отступить.  
Эти твои губы… нежные прикосновения… твой запах…

Твоя улыбка… озорные глазки… тихое дыхание…  
Эта любовь под кожей, в сердцах, на кончиках пальцев, и вокруг нас.  
Без нее нам не жить.

Это словно заклятье, что не исчезнет, даже после смерти.  
Чтобы описать это чувство, слов "Я тебя люблю" будет недостаточно. Хочется дарить всего себя и весь мир.

Твои слезы отзываются болью в моем сердце.  
Без тебя все валится из рук.  
Ты тот, кто легко может оставить меня в дураках, и так же легко вознести в ангелы.

Через слезы и смех я хочу тебе сказать, что лишь ты – моя вторая половинка. Моя любовь.

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

 

Одним солнечным днем мы поднимемся на ту крышу, где бываем только вдвоем. Наше тайное место.

Мы обопремся друг о друга спиной, и просто будем наслаждаться тишиной, единением душ.  
Ведь нам не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.

Просто будем наслаждаться присутствием друг друга, словно нам никогда не причиняли боль, словно у нас нет душевных шрамов; словно нет всей этой мишуры, пугающей славы, изматывающих репетиций, истощающего расписания.

Словно завтра не наступит, и только лишь одни мы в этом мире.  
Только ты и я.

Быть с тобой – все, что мне нужно.  
Хочу любить тебя без страха. Хочу ни о чем не жалеть.

Почему ты?  
Мой друг, опора, парень. Мы так похожи, но порой совершенно разные… Почему именно ты?

Все нормально, просто это любовь. Она случается.

Да, любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> * Стихотворение Эммы Уилкокс - "Ангел или демон"


End file.
